Giving in
by drumer girl
Summary: lily wasn't expecting it. really not expecting it. and now that he had said it she didnt know what to do. she couldnt give in! not after resisting him so long. but maybe...no. definitely not.


We had been sitting there in comfortable silence for a while, too sleepy and relaxed to utter words other than that of "do you have an extra quill?" My charms book had slowly been lulling me to sleep, and I could tell that he was getting hardly nowhere on his potions essay.

So it came unexpectedly; completely unexpectedly. For at least a minute, one of the longest minutes I have ever endured, I sat there motionless. My brain could not process and my heart would not continue beating; I was nothing but a statue, my lips dry and my

breath caught in my throat.

"I love you"

He said it perfectly and elegantly and with more emotion than I have ever given him credit

of having. I've imagined him saying it; waiting with a kiss on his lips. But I could not comprehend quickly enough to decide what to do or what to say of even if I should look up from my charms book.

I stood slowly, a blank expression on my face. I turned to face him, as he stood too.

He stared at me. I could tell that he had not planned on saying it, that it had just slipped out. He didn't know what to say next either.

"No you don't."

Those words could not possibly have been my own! Who was it that was talking? Surly not me; surly it was not _my_ voice that was uttering such sinful words, with such a hurtful tone.

"Yes I do"

my brain was running on overdrive and all I could think of was how adorable he looked and how stupid he was for ruining everything and oh how I wanted to kiss him!

But at the same time my blood boiled and the giddiness that had bubbled up went away as fast as it had come.

"You do not!"

How dare he assume he knew how he felt? How dare he put me in this kind of situation? I knew not of love; and I also knew that he could not possibly comprehend something that even_ I_ did not understand. Therefore how could he possible know what love was or if he felt it! And on top of that, how could he possibly feel it for _me? _

Some would argue that he had been chasing after me for years now; that he had _always_ loved me. But I know that that's not true. I know that the only reason I kept his attention was because I never fell at his feet. I never gave in; never.

But what if I did? What if I did give in? Because even though he knew none of this, he had captured my heart and all I've ever wanted was to give in. it's a shame I have to win, it's a shame that I can't be the loser sometimes.

"How do _you_ know how I feel!"

"I just know, alright!"

Now we're glaring at each other and even though it breaks my heart and I know that it shouldn't be like this, the passion in his eyes burns and I can feel it and it melts me so much that I can't breath and I wish that he would just kiss me or I _know_ I'll go insane!

He can see me; I know he can. He can see right through this façade and knows how I really feel and that I'm really just trying to be tough so that he can't break my heart and my soul; for if he does, I know that I could never live again.

He steps closer so that we're only two inches apart and gently lays his hand on my face; his eyes never leaving mine. His thumb caresses my cheek bone and it's all I can do to not close my eyes and to not let my knees buckle.

"Do you?" He whispers.

I can barely summon any breath even though it's all around me and I hope I don't fall over.

"Yes." I know it comes out as a croak; half a whisper and shaky and my voice is hoarse from something I know not of and I know that it came out as unsure and he knows now for certain. He knows.

He smirks at me but it's not an evil one; it's an 'I know your going to give in' smirk. Normally that would make me want to slap him but right now, I don't care. I do nothing but stare into his eyes and I hope that he can see _them_ smiling; because I cannot muster the courage to grin back at him.

He brushes a strand of hair out of my eyes and leans closer and now I _really_ can't breathe and then he looks at me so lovingly my knees grow week and hopefully he has enough strength to hold _both_ of us up. And yes, that's how he looked at me. _Lovingly_.

One of my hands goes to rest on his chest and the other to the nape of his neck to play with his gorgeous ebony hair and we're having a staring contest. Who will give in first? Who has the most self control? Who can last the longest with the other touching them? Whose heart will explode?

His does.

He leans down and kisses me full on the lips and it's so sweet and long and almost not there. I can barley feel it. He pulls away and our noses brush and we stand there tangled together and thank _god_ he's holding me up and we both keep our eyes closed because we need to feel each other; not see each other.

"I think you're lying" his voice is husky and he's out of breath and now It's _my _turn to smirk. My eyes are open and I'm staring at his beautiful face and I never want to forget this moment.

"I think I am too"

And I finally gave in to the charms of James Potter.


End file.
